<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why not normal by Trashy_clown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674734">Why not normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_clown/pseuds/Trashy_clown'>Trashy_clown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Good Parents Maggie &amp; Wentworth Tozier, I’m not sorry, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Slow Burn, losers as little kids, then they get older</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_clown/pseuds/Trashy_clown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie growing up from his point of view (but I wrote it in 3rd person I think) </p>
<p>That’s all ima say (:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why not normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1981 Derry main</p>
<p>“Richie! Get your back pack please” Maggie called from the entry way as she put her shoes on. “Coming mama”<br/>
Richie scurried off the couch and to the kitchen grabbing his backpack Off of the chair at the dining table and running to the door. “My shoes are on and I’m ready to rock” he said proudly smiling brightly up at her his eyes squinting. “Open your eyes sweetheart” she said grabbing his hand and walking out the door to the car. As she was opening the door to the station wagon she was startled into dropping her keys by a loud growl of “where’s my little monster!” And a high pitched laugh from Richie followed by a fit of giggles. “Went we have to go.” Maggie said signaling for Wentworth to put Richie down. “Alrighty mr in the car you go” he said tickling Richies Back earning another shriek from the small boy.” You better be off to work too” Maggie said as went kissed her. They heard a loud “eww gross” from inside the car cause omg them to both laugh as Maggie got in the car pulling out of the driveway and heading to Derry Elementry for Richies first day of kindergarten. “So are you excited hunny” Maggie asked “ yeah! But I have this feeling in my tummy. It won’t go away I tried pooping and eating and burping but it don’t work” he said sadly “how did you burp yourse- never mind. Your just nervous sweetie,It’s natural. What’s bothering you?” She asked “ what if stan is not in my class mama, I don’t want to be alone I’ll be made fun of Cause I can’t read” he said tears spilling out of his eyes “no no sweetheart don’t cry you’ll make friends I’m shur you know your abcs and your a really good talker, I bet some kids don’t even know how to talk yet. You’ll be fine your a sweet boy” she assured, “ok mama” he said as the arrived at the school hoping out of the car.<br/>
There were parents and kids all scaderd out across the school yard for the first day of school. Maggie spotted    Andrea with Stanley standing near a tree, she scooped Richie up and walked over to them “hello Maggie”Andrea greeted giving her a hug as Richie tryed to Squirm away squirm away from a kiss on the cheek by sliding down his mom and running to Stanley causing the bird he was looking at to fly away “ ughh why’d you do that Richie” Stanley Said standing up “oh sorry, you looked bord” he said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the play grounds swings. There was a boy sitting there not using on the swing with auburn color hair. “Hi” Richie said cheerfully waving at the boy “can we use the swing?” Stan nuged Richies side “he’s already using the swing. Do you want to swing cause I do” he let go of Richies hand and when my up to the boy who introduced himself as Bill. Richie felt that feeling in his tummy again as tears welled up in his eyes “my tummy hurts” he said tears falling out of his eyes as he ran away to his mom who just so happens to be walking towards them with Stans mom too. “What’s wrong hunny?” Maggie asked scooping him up in her arms. “Stanley made a new friend bill and I’m all alone now” he cried into her shoulder “ I’m the only one not playing I’m boring no one wants to play with me” he winked as she tried to put him down “your not the only one look at that boy over there he’s still clinging to his dads leg” Maggie said pointing politely towards the family. The boy she was speaking of had short brown hair and seemed quite small for his age, his mother was trying to pull him away to get a hug before the bell rang. “Oh” Richie said letting go of his mom and approaching the family “no Richie come back” Maggie pleaded looking at Andrea for help she shrugged nudging Maggie in his direction lucky he hadn’t reached the family yet. She jogged up scoop omg him up just as he got to the family”agh! Mama” he shouted trying to get out of her arms “hello I’m so sorry about him he’s, energetic. I’m Maggie Tozier” she explained holding out her free hand for someone to shake “nice to meet you I’m Frank, Frank Kasbrak” he said shaking her hand “this here is Eddie” he said ruffling the boys hair. “Hello I’m sonia.” The woman trying to get Eddies attention said. Maggie held her hand out but the woman ignored it. “So what’s his name” frank asked signaling to Richie “I’m Richie toser!” He said not pronouncing his last name wrong And holding his hand out to Frank who shook it lightly. “ hi Eddie” he said smiling brightly at the boy”hello” Eddie said still holding on to his dads leg “wanna go play?” Riche asked holding out his hand “ok” he said grabbing Richies hand and running off to the play ground ignoring the call of “eddie bear come back here” from sonia.<br/>
Richie was relived to find that Stanley and Eddie were in his class and not so pleased to hear bill was there too. It was reading circle and he had that feeling in his tummy again everyone had a book that was the same ‘the three little piggies’. So far everyone could read even a stupid looking girl named Greta “Richie dear” the teacher said, he looked up from his feet to see that everyone was staring at him “ huh?” He said dumbly “can you read the next line dear” she said. He felt like a rock dropped into his tummy as he looked down at the page, “um,ok” he said all the letters looked blurry like everything els but how could people read this he didn’t get it. “Um, it says... um” tears began falling onto the page, sniffing he stood up setting the book down and running to his desk to hide under it. Richie jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder “Richie? The teacher wants to talk to you” Stan said pulling his friend out from under the desk, “ok” he said. The teacher mrs. Nora had wanted him to call his mom and have her stay late after school to talk about reading time.<br/>
Maggie arrived at the school to fine her son playing with Stan,Bill and Eddie in the grass. “Hello boys” she said as she reached them. “Hi mama” Richie said getting up “by guys, by Eddie” he said giving each boy a hug (only a side hug for Bill) “let’s go sweetheart” she said grabbing his hand and walking to the classroom. “Hello Mrs Nora. I’m Maggie. So what’s going on with Richie that I needed to talk to you on his first day?” She asked “oh nothings wrong I just need to ask you a few questions. So did you teach Richie to read?” She asked “we tried but he said he didn’t see and letters” she said<br/>
“Well did you take him in to get his eyes checked?” She asked “no. We probably should have since went has had glasses since he was young” Maggie said glancing at Richie who sat at his desk playing with his fingers. “I’ll get him an appointment for as soon as possible” Maggie said. “Ok hopefully that will work that’s all for today thank you for your time mrs. Tozier” mrs Nora said standing to shake Maggie’s hand “thank you ma’am” she said.<br/>
“Am I in trouble mama?” Richie asked when they got in the car. “No your not in trouble sweetheart. You just... you know how daddy has glasses?” She started “yeah” he said “ you may need glasses too” she explained “but then I’ll be different, no one els has glasses” he complained “you need them and when you have them you will be able to see like everyone else. You won’t be any different” she said patting his knee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls give me feedback this is my firs fic so I need feedback please I will be posting new chapters once a week at the least so stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>